LED lighting systems have been developed for general illumination applications, and LED conversions have been introduced to replace existing types of illumination. However, such systems have principally been focused on the replacement of incandescent or high intensity discharge (HID) sources with white LEDs.
Current industry practices commonly employ fluorescent tubes as a light source for illumination. Fluorescent bulbs are generally available in various standard lengths, sizes, power output, and color temperature. The familiar bulbs typically include standard pin connectors provided at each end that provide for the attachment and replacement of a tube without the need for tooling. Such bulbs typically have a finite life based on hours of use. They also house consumable products, which can lead to a loss of light output over time. Moreover, many conventional bulbs contain mercury as a means for creating a broadband color spectra. Such tubes are also commonly made of glass—a material that is not tolerant to impact.
Solid state replacements for various types of diffuse fluorescent sources typically requires the use of many LEDs in a line and specialized optics to generate the desired beam pattern. Most lighting system will include a light source, a lens, a power source, and some type of housing to protect the assemblage of components. The uniqueness of a lighting system can be driven by the uniqueness in the specifically intended lighting task.